1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of account transaction processing, and more specifically, an improved system for processing and administering a demand account or money market account in combination with an insured deposit account, and optionally where the accounts are distributed over a plurality of banking institutions.
2. The State of the Art
The Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (“FDIC”) is a federal governmental entity that provides insurance for deposits in most banks and savings institutions in the United States Bank; deposits are insured by the FDIC's Bank Insurance Fund (“BIF”) and savings Institutions' deposits are insured by the FDIC's Savings Association Insurance Fund (“SAIF”). The rules governing insurance of deposits of institutions insured by the BIF and the SAIF are the same. The FDIC bases insurance coverage on the concept of ownership rights and capacities: funds held in different ownership categories are insured separately from each other; and funds owned by the same entity but held in different accounts are subsumed under the same insurance coverage. The amount of insurance coverage provided to depositors of each institution insured by BIF and SAIF is the same: $100,000.00 to the owners(s) of the funds in the account(s), including principal and interest.
As disclosed in our prior application Ser. No. 09/176,340 referenced above, a system is provided for managing a plurality of demand accounts for multiple clients whose funds are held at a banking institution in a single insured deposit account. That system provides an entity with the ability to deposit funds into a demand account from various sources, and to make payments from the demand account via different instruments, without the limitation as to the number of transfers, and still earn interest on the funds in the clients' accounts because the funds are effectively maintained in a deposit account. Even with the above-mentioned innovative system, investors carrying amounts in excess of $100,000 in their accounts are disadvantaged because the FDIC insurance is limited to $100,000, so any amount over $100,000 is not protected by FDIC insurance. It was with this realization that the present invention was made.